Words
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Clare Edwards has many words to describe her. And Eli has many stories to back them up.  One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe. This will probably be an epic fail.**

**Summary: Clare Edwards can be described with many words. And Eli has many stories to back the words up.**

_**First word: Gentle.**_

Clare and Eli were sprawled comfortably out in Eli's family room. His arm was around her waist, and her head was on his shoulder.

Out of the blue, he blurted it.

"Clare, I love you."

She looked up at him as her dainty lips curled into a sheepish grin.

"I love you, too. You're my everything."

Eli remembered what happened when he told Julia he loved her. She told him she was pregnant, and it wasn't his baby.

"Just...please. Don't break my heart Clare." He blurted once more.

She snuggled deep into his chest, and giggled dazily.

"I'll be gentle."

_**Second word: Unpredictable**_

Eli sat on Clare's bed with his eyes glued to her laptop, reading Madame Degrassi's fanfictions.

With her supervision, of course.

She giggled at his amused face, and how quickly he scrolled the page down.

"Gee, Clare, you're such a...vampire." Eli stated after finding the correct word.

She chuckled a bit. "Would you believe that isn't my favorite movie?"

"No, I wouldn't."

She shook her head. "It's _Stand By Me_." she explained. He looked surprised.

"Lemme guess, you're favorite book was The Body?"

Clare thought about it for a moment. "Hm...nope, Loch. Read it when I was eleven."

Now, Eli was pretending to know what she was talking about, because quite frankly he didn't know or care what the hell The Ocean Within was. He just cared about Clare, his Clare, who had once again boggled his mind with plain facts.

**_Third word: Compassionate_**

Eli examined his newly visible room. It was almost clean, with the exception of Julia's box and a tired Clare flopped on his bed.

"You okay, Eli?" she asked, with concern in her tone.

He nodded. He was ready to do this. He emptied out Julia's stuff, which was just some wooden carving of the word "Angel", a stuffed frog, and some other worthless crap.

He was just about to put Julia's picture in the trash box, when Clare's small hand covered it.

"Like I said, if it means something, keep it." she explained.

Eli looked confused. "Wait, so it doesn't bother you that there is memories of my ex-girlfriend in my room?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"How can I be mad at you for having an old girlfriend? I've had a boyfriend before. And c'mon, I could only expect that from your _ruggedly good looks_." Clare soothed, joking at the end.

He smiled, and sighed happily at the thought of somebody who understood him.

_**Fourth (and last) word: Beautiful**_

Eli scratched at his head and gnawed on his pen. He had spent an hour trying to describe Clare in bullet-points, as he'd been assigned as an English homework.

His first list was just what the open eye could see.

_-Blue eyes_

_-Curly, auburn hair_

_-Pale skin_

_-No freckles_

_-Not exceptionally tall_

_-Skinny_

He crumpled it and threw it in a trash bag. He then started a new one.

_-Amazingly great_

He crumpled that immediately. Eli Goldsworthy was many things, but sappy was not one of them. Then, he realized what the only word to describe her was.

_-Beautiful_

Content, he shoved it in his folder, anxious for his 'English Partner' to read it tomorrow.

**Comment, beautiful earthlings!**

**Ooh, by the way, that was a oneshot.**

**Whaddya think?**


	2. Clare

**Hehe, this is reaaaal delayed, but I wanted to make a part two.**

Clare's POV:

I scratched my head and looked at the requirements for Dawes's assignment.

_Describe your partner in a positive yet true way._

I had the positive part down, but he was Eli! Indescribable, unpredictable, passionate, crazy!

Perfect.

As these thoughts ran through my mind, I felt my hand move. I had written down everything. I slipped the piece of paper in my bag. I went to text Eli, and he had one waiting for me.

_You're mine, right?_

I was a bit confused. I was his girlfriend, wasn't I?

_As far as I'm concerned. Why do you ask?_

I tapped my fingers on my desk, waiting for his response.

_I just wanted to confirm, to make sure my essay wasn't false._

Essay? He wrote that I was his? I could almost see his awkward smirk, and felt my pale cheeks heat up with a rosy tint.

I wheeled a chair over to my laptop, and typed the list. An email popped up for Darcy. It was a forward message.

_There's no saying that we won't die now, with untold secrets lingering in our tracks. I'm telling you this because I love you._

_Speak now._

I smiled. There were untold secrets, yet they were lingering in my presence. I went to grab my phone, exhilarated about what I was going to tell Eli. I love him. But again, there was a text waiting for me.

_Hey Blue Eyes, I just got some forward from an old friend. Something about lingering secrets, or whatever. I just wanted you to know what you don't._

_I love you._

I dropped my jaw. Was it couple's telepathy, or something? I blushed, and returned the favor.

**3 weeks later**

I forcefully kissed Eli once more before exiting Morty. We had been in there, parked in my driveway, 'studying', for the last hour or two. I'm not going to get into detail, but I don't need my purity ring anymore. I smiled and twirled into my room. All of this, all of my happiness, because of one little forward. I smiled and wrote a new email.

_Hey Darce, did I ever thank you for sending that forward?_

**Dammit, I hate that, but people asked for one. ='\ don't be too mean, like SOME people (no names :D)**

**=\**


End file.
